Aqueous compositions which are obtained by mixing water with an organosilicon compound having aliphatic radicals which are bonded to silicon via oxygen and water-soluble cellulose ether in an acid medium are described in British Patent No. 1,522,244 to Dow Corning Limited. These compositions are prepared by mixing monoorganotrialkoxysilanes such as methyltrimethoxysilane with a water-soluble cellulose ether such as hydroxy ethyl cellulose in the presence of an acid.
The compositions prepared in accordance with British Pat. No. 1,522,244 are solutions, whereas the compositions of this invention are emulsions. Moreover, the compositions of this invention are substantially more stable in an acid, neutral or alkaline medium than the compositions described in the British patent. Also, the organosilicon compounds of this invention are not limited to SiC-bonded methyl, ethyl and vinyl radicals, but also include SiC-bonded phenyl and isooctyl radicals. Furthermore, the organopolysiloxanes employed in the compositions of this invention include not only monoorganosiloxane units, but also include diorganosiloxane units and triorganosiloxane units. The presence of the diorganosiloxane and triorganosiloxane units in the compositions of this invention results in coatings that are more flexible and elastomeric.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an aqueous composition containing an organosilicon compound. Another object of the present invention is to provide an aqueous emulsion of organosilicon compounds. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an aqueous composition which can be converted to a flexible coating. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing an aqueous composition containing an organosilicon compound.